This Power
by Kurogami Shin
Summary: Berawal dari Sebuah kota yang terdapat banyak bermacam Kriminal. Dan dikota itu hidup seorang lelaki yang terjebak dalam suatu kasus yang menyebabkan dirinya terlibat dalam Masalah besar membuatnya diincar oleh penjahat lainnya, Muncul seorang wanita cantik yang datang untuk melindungi nya dari para kriminal yang mengincar sesuatu dari keluarga lelaki itu. dan Petulangan dimulai


**This Power**

Bleach - Tite Kubo

Fate/Series - Type-MOON

Pokemon - Satoshi Tajiri

Pair : Ren (OC) x Helena (OC) x... (Waktu berjalan mungkin bertambah)

Rated M (For violence and lemon)

Warn : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, M violence and melon di Ch 5 keatas :v

 **Chapter 1 - Beginning Story (1)**

Disebuah kota yang dipenuhi gedung gedung pencakar langit. Udara yang dipenuhi asap yang sangat banyak, Karena kendaraan yang berlalu lalang memenuhi kota itu. dan terlihat wanita cantik dengan rambut bergaya Ponytail, berwarna coklat dan di ujung rambut nya berwarna putih. Matanya yang sangat unik, Kanannya berwarna Merah sedanhkan sebelahnya berwarna hijau. Penampilannya yang mencolok karna sangat tertutup membuatnya dilihat oleh orang orang banyak.

 **Helena Pov**

Perkenalkan nama ku Yamasaki Helena. Seperti biasa aku mengelana sebagai "Heroine of Ideals and Justice" dari satu kota ke kota lainnya, hingga aku datang ke suatu kota bernama "Jakarta",Kota itu memang kota besar suatu Region bernama "Indonesia". Yg katanya ada kejadian aneh" belakangan ini, tetapi hal ini akan merubah jalan hidupku 180 derajat saat ku bertemu pria ini. Dia hanyalah pelajar biasa tetapi jiwanya mengingatkanku kepada seseorang ang ku cintai dahulu. Oh ya ngomong ngomong umur ku sudah 80 tahun loh. tapi karna kekuatan ini aku bisa bertahan juga salah satu trainer pokemon yang telah mengumpulkan Gym badge dari kanto sampai alola, dan sekarang aku berada di region indonesia. aku sedang mencari Anak yang di pinta oleh sepasang suami istri untuk melindungi nya, Aku sudah mendapatkannya dan mencarinya. dan info yang ku kasih jika dia bersekolah di Sma 1 Jakarta. dan aku menunggu didepan sekolah ini.. sekolah yang siswa itu masuki

 **Normal** **pov**

Di suatu sekolah yang bernama Sma 1 Jakarta. terdapat sekali siswa dan siswi yang berlalu lalang, karna sekarang sudah waktu pulang dan terlihat lelaki Tampan yang menggunakan Baju sekolahnya dengan headphone bertengger di kepalanya. Ia memiliki rambut hitam yang legam dengan model rambut acak acakan. matanya yang Biru segelap lautan dalam membuatnya ditakuti disekolah karna jarang ekspresi yang dia munculkan. dan pas sekali proposi tubuhnya mendukung membuatnya disebut preman

"Yooo bro!akhirnya ketemu. tadi gua samper dikelas lu dah sepi.. ternyata dah keluar. untung saja tadi gua lari jadinya ketemu"Lelaki yang baru saja datang menepuk bahu ren. lelaki ini memiliki tubuh sangat kekar. bahkan tubuhnya sangat besar. mereka adalah teman dari smp jadi tidak heran mereka dekat

"Hmmm, kau tidak menyuruh ku menunggu mu za"Ucap Ren melepas rangkulan Temannya

"Ya benar juga sih"

 **Ren POV**

Nama ku Akaishi ren. Aku hanya siswa biasa yang bersekolah karena kejeniusan ku ini. Seperti yang ku katakan,aku hanyalah siswa biasa yang bahkan pokemon saja hanya mempunyai dua yang diberikan oleh guru ku dan pastinya kedua orang tua ku. Aku anak dari Champion dari region ini,yah dia adalah ayah ku. Sudah lama mereka meninggalkan ku,kira kira 8 bulan,membuat ku sedikit merindukan mereka. Sifat ku berubah karna kehilangan mereka,Bukan membenci mereka meninggalkan ku, tapi aku takut mereka kenapa napa dan aku mengkhawatirkan mereka karna 5 bulan kemarin sudah banyak berita di tv kalau banyak Orang hilang, Dibunuh dan lain lain. itu membuat ku khawatir dengan mereka. aku harap mereka baik baik saja dan bisa bertemu mereka dengan kondisi baik baik saja. Dan disebelah ku dia bernama Reza, Penampilannya seperti Preman tapi dia sangat baik. bahkan setiap ada yang membutuhkannya dia selalu membantu tanpa menolak walaupun itu susah. mungkin hanya ini perkenalan diriku

Kamu pun mengobrol tentang sekolahan, hal viral, berita. yah walaupun yang berbicara kebanyakan reza dan disimak baik oleh ku,Tak berasa kami sudah di pintu gerbang sekolah.. saat itu juga Aku dan helena bertatap mata

'Mata wanita itu indah'Batin ku melihat wanita itu yang menggunakan baju yang sangat mencolok,tadi aku hanya meliriknya saja sekilas. saat berbalik dia sudah menghilang

"Apa yang kau lihat ren?"Tanya nya sambil melihat yang ku tuju

"Tidak"Ku pun melanjutkan jalan ku yang tertunda

'Wanita yang aneh. tapi aku suka warna matanya, bercahaya dan indah. andaikan aku punya mata itu. Hahh sudah lah'Batin ku memikirkan wanita tadi sambil menghela nafas

Setelah perjalanan yang sudah jauh dari Sekolah. Kami melewati mini market,karna ada beberapa bahan makanan yang habis

"Reza kau duluan saja"Setelah ku berbicara seperti itu. aku langsung memasuki mini market ini

"Kalau begitu akan kutemani"Jawabnya

"Seterah"Aku bisa merasakan spider sense ku tingling jika ada yang mengikutiku semenjak keluar dari gerbang sekolah ((Anjer dikata spiderman XD)). maksud ku, aku memiliki firasat jika ada yang mengikuti ku tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya jika dia tidak mengganggu. setelah aku membeli bahan makanan yang kubutuhkan, langsung saja ku bawa kekasir dan membayarnya

"Hey tampan apa butuh isi pulsa"Tanya penjaga kasir wanita dengan gelengan dan mengambil belanjaan ku dan berjalan keluar bersama reza

 _Beberapa menit kemudian_

"Ya udah sampe sini ren.. duluan yah"

"Hm"Karna arah rumah kami berbeda, walaupun satu komplek. Ku pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan akhirnya sampai dirumah pagar bercat putih

 _Skip time_

Setelah Aku memasakan untuk makanan ku sendiri aku mendengarkan ada bel bunyi dirumah ku

 **Ting Tong**

Langsung saja aku berjalan ke pintu dan melanjutkan jalan ku ke pagar saat membuka pagar aku melihat wanita tadi yang kutemui di pintu gerbang sekolah

"Kau bukannya wanita di depan sekolah yang ku temui?"Tanya ku kepadanya

"Hmmm boleh aku masuk?"

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa mengizinkan orang yang baru saja kutemui untuk menjadi tamu ku"

"Bagaimana jika soal orang tua mu?"Saat aku dengar perkataan nya. aku langsung terdiam dan memikirkannya. dan melihat kiri kanan dan ternyata sepi

"Masuklah"Ucap ku sambil mempersilahkan dia masuk dan menutup gerbang

Kami pun masuk dan memersilahkan dia duduk diruang tamu

"Mau minum apa?" Tanya ku

"Apa saja"Setelah itu aku kedapur dan membuatkan teh hangat

Sudah beberapa menit semenjak ku buatkan teh, setelah sudah jadi ku pun membawa dua teh itu ke ruang tamu dan menaruh 2 cangkir itu di meja dan duduk di kursi bersebrangan oleh wanita ini

"Silahkan diminum"dan kulihat dia meminum teh itu

"Dan soal keluarga ku?"Ucap ku to the point, Bisa kulihat dia menaruh cangkir itu kembali.

"Aku bertemu dengan mereka dikanto,saat itu aku menolong mereka melawan bandit lokal"Ucap helena sambol bersidekap dada

"Terima kasih sudah menolong orang tua ku, apakah mereka baik baik saja? dan dimana mereka sekarang?"Tanya ku. Aku mulai fokus dengan setiap perkataannya mulai sekarang

"Sama sama. kejadiannya sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu aku kehilangan mereka karna memang sudah malam dan Kami pikir menginap sehari tidak masalh. dan kami tidur ditempat berbeda,Saat keesokan harinya mereka sudah menghilang. sampai saat ini keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui"

"Apa?..mereka...hilang"Aku terdiam dikursi. aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. ibu tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi dan melakukan sekolah ku dengan baik. Terus apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan jika mereka tidak ada

"Dan sebelum mereka meninggalkan ku.. diruangan mereka terdapat surat. permintaan menjaga anak mereka dan melindungi barang yang mereka simpan. jadi apa ada barang sangat berharga disimpan dirumah ini?"

"Tidak tau. tapi dikamar mereka ada suatu brankas"Jawab ku tanpa melihatnya

"Maaf jika aku tidak bisa melindungi orang tua mu"Aku meliriknya dan menunduk lagi, dan memikirkan baru saja apa yang terjadi. aku takut nasib mereka sama kayak yang ada diberita Tv

"Jika benar,Maka orang tua mu dalam bahaya"

'Mereka, dalam bahaya. tolong tuhan, berikan keselamatan kepada kedua orang tua ku'

Sfx Dooor

Dan saat itu juga tiba tiba ada tembakan yang mengenai kaca rumah ku. membuat ku kaget dan wanita itu sudah berdiri. mengeluarkan kedia pedangnya

To be continued

 **Character preview**

Nama : Kurosaki Ren

Umur : 17 Tahun

Ulang tahun : 22 Agustus 2000

Kelamin : Laki-laki

Power : - (Nothing for now)

Sifat : Pendiam (Sebelumnya sangat berisik)

Hobby : Main game Dan ketenangan

Warna rambut : Hitam legam bak duta sampo

Gaya rambut : (Sama kayak ichigo cuma warna rambut hitam)

Warna mata : Biru Gelap/Dongker

 _Team pokemon_

Zeraora : Zero

Riolu : Happy


End file.
